Lifetime
by Stroma
Summary: SG 1 visit a new planet where Daniel wants to look at a temple.
1. Chapter 1

Lifetime

Jack had come to this planet solely to keep an eye on Daniel. He didn't have to come, he could have stayed behind but the thought of handing over his trouble magnet to another SG team just didn't bare thinking about. The MALP had filmed a temple on PX 768 and as soon as Daniel had seen it on film he just had to visit. Carter had assured Jack and General Hammond that the planet seemed safe. There was a small village about a mile east of the Gate but the villagers didn't seem very advanced. SG 11 had been sent to see if the people were friendly and they had been welcomed with opened arms.

General Hammond told Daniel he could go. He ordered SG 1 to go with him but Daniel had told the General that it didn't seem necessary for the rest of the team to go because SG 11 were already there. The real reason for not wanting Jack there was because he really wanted to explore this temple in peace and he knew if Jack was there he would not be allowed to work nonstop as he tended to do when Jack wasn't there.

"Jack, there's no need for you to come," Daniel protested one more time.

"Daniel I'm coming, end of story," Jack held up his hand in front of Daniel's face to stop further argument.

"I'm not a child," Daniel said.

"Didn't say you were."

"I am allowed out on my own you know."

"If I let you go on your own, you will not eat or sleep properly. I know you, once you get engrossed in a project you don't take care of yourself. That's what I'm there for."

Daniel counted to ten under his breath in at least five of the languages he knew and let a few swear words slip out as well. "You know, my mother would have washed my mouth out with soap for saying those words. In fact she did a few times. There's no point complaining we're going with you."

So next morning SG 1 were in the Gate room waiting to go.

As they stepped out on the other side the sun was shining. It was certainly a beautiful planet. SG 11 were waiting at the Gate to report to Colonel O'Neill. "Carter stick with Daniel will you?"

Sam went to the temple with Daniel. At least it's not Jack, Daniel thought. Sam was much easier to get round.

Jack and Teal'c had a walk around the area but could find nothing untoward. They headed back towards the temple. A man dressed from head to toe in feathers stepped out from behind a large bush. "Welcome to Entrona." He opened his palms in a form of greeting.

"Thank you, I am Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Teal'c. We are peaceful explorers. Two of my friends are looking at your temple." He pointed to the building. "If you could come with us you could talk to our Dr. Jackson."

He led the man over to the temple. Daniel and Sam came out as soon as they stopped outside. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Captain Sam Carter."

"I am Guidus. I look after the temple."

"You do? Great." Daniel pulled his arm and led him back into the temple.

"Well looks like Daniel made a friend. Stick with him Carter, just in case. I'm going to set up camp over there."

"Yes sir."

For the next two hours Daniel talked to Guidus. Jack called him to the camp to eat but as soon as they were finished he was back in the temple. Jack and Teal'c took another look around. The people in the village were very friendly. When they returned to camp Sam was sitting lighting a fire. "Where's Daniel?" Jack asked looking round.

"He's in the temple," she told him. "He's fine sir," she said when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Just the same I'd prefer if you stayed with him." She got up and went back into the temple.

Jack's radio crackled," Sir do you think you could come into the temple?" her voice sounded a bit worried.

"Carter, what's he done now?"

"Just come sir, please." That did not sound at all like Carter. Then he heard a baby cry. He was off like a shot.

He came to a halt just in front of the temple. Carter was standing just inside and in front of her lying on what looked like an SGC uniform was a child of about one year. Guidus was standing beside her. "Where's Daniel?" Jack asked the man.

Guidus pointed to the child on the floor. "That is Daniel."

"No I mean our Daniel."

"That is your Daniel." Sam could see that Jack was beginning to get very angry. Just as he was about to take a step forward the child woke up. A pair of the most amazing blue eyes looked up at him.

" 'ack," and the child held up his arms. Jack automatically bent down and picked the child up. Two arms wound round his neck. "Orry 'ack," was all he heard.

"Oh crap," he said.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c said.

"This is Daniel," Jack said.

"I did tell you that," Guidus said. Sam was so glad Jack had his hands full with the child. The look on his face was murderous.

"What did you do?" he said angrily.

The child burrowed his head into Jack's neck. "Orry 'ack."

"Sh! I'll get it sorted Danny, don't worry," and he patted the blond head of curls.

"It is Daniel?" Carter asked incredulously.

"Oh yes," Jack said. "Now whatever you did, sort it," he said.

"What do you mean, sort it?" Guidus asked.

"I mean put him back to his right age."

"I cannot. He asked me to do this."

"What did he say exactly?" Sam asked.

"He asked me to demonstrate what the temple was for. so I did."

"And what is its purpose?" Jack asked. The child in his arms started to cry.

"The temple makes us young again."

"And he asked you to do it?" Jack said. He couldn't believe Daniel could do this. Why couldn't he think before he acted? The boy began to cry even harder.

"'ack noyed?" he asked lifting his head. Tears were running down his face.

"No, Daniel. Jack's not annoyed," Sam said trying to cheer the child up. "Not with you. He's just worried." Jack tried to rein his temper in. There was no point upsetting the child.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Guidus said, "but he will not be harmed by this." Jack looked ready to explode again. "It only lasts for a short time." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"How long?"

"A day for each of his years."

"You mean in 30 days he will be back to normal?"

"Yes, it is not meant to be permanent."

"Thank God," Sam said.

"We've still got to explain all this to Fraiser and General Hammond," Jack said. The child stiffened in his arms as he said the names. "Yes buddy, they are not going to be too happy with you. Nor me," he said in a quieter voice. "Well better go face the music." He turned to Guidus. "Anything else we need to know?"

"No."

"Good cause if anything else happens I'll be right back for you."

SG 1 headed off to the Gate.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lifetime Part 2

Part 2

Walking down the ramp Jack could see General Hammond counting them as they came down. It was funny he always did that when teams came back. Well unfortunately one of his was missing sort of.

"Colonel, why have you brought one of their children back? And just where is Dr. Jackson?"

"That's a long story sir, could we discuss it in the briefing room." General Hammond looked puzzled but agreed to his request. Normally they had to report straight to Dr. Fraiser, no ifs or buts.

They all sat down in the chairs. The child was still fast asleep and Jack would like to keep it that way for a bit yet. General Hammond closed the door. "I take it this isn't something you wanted broadcast around the base. I'd like an answer now though."

"Well to answer your question, this is Daniel," he said pointing to the child.

"Colonel, " he said as if speaking to a child," when you left I'm quite sure Dr. Jackson was a 6 foot tall adult not a small boy."

"Oh he was. However you know Daniel and his need to know things. Well this time he took it too far. And don't doubt it sir, I will be having words with him when he grows up a bit. However just now I don't think I could deal with the tears."

"Are you positive this is him though?"

"Well I'm about 99.99999 per cent positive. Guidus, the man we met on the planet said that Daniel asked him to do this. The good news..."

"There's some good news in this?"

"Oh yes sir. He will grow up a year each day so tomorrow at this time you'll have a two year old on your hands."

"On no Colonel I will **not** have a two year old, you will."

"Me sir?"

"Yes, you. You took him because you didn't trust anyone else," Jack just knew that was going to be cast up to him," so you can deal with it."

"It was my fault," Sam said. "Colonel O'Neill told me not to leave him."

"And you did?"

"Yes, sir. Well Daniel told..."

"Daniel told you. How many times, Carter have I told you not to trust Daniel off world? Too many! He's a devious little..." The child in his arms started to stir.

Two blues eyes opened wide," Ome 'ack?"

"Yes, Danny we're home." Daniel looked round, he looked at General Hammond.

"Orry, 'enral." Two tears dripped down his face. "No 'ack."

Jack wiped the tears from his face. "It's okay buddy. The General's not blaming me. I've explained. Come on, we're going to take a trip to the Infirmary."

Daniel squirmed in his arms and tried to get down," No. No want."

"Sorry buddy but you have to." He tightened his grip. "Permission to go sir?"

"Granted."

SG 1 left the room and headed to the Infirmary," No ike," Daniel said.

"Got to be done. Janet won't hurt you." Me she will but not you Jack thought.

Janet already had a bed ready with the sides up. Hammond must have phoned because she didn't ask any questions about Daniel. Jack set him on the bed. As he tried to move to his bed, Daniel let out a yell and held up his arms. Jack went over and held him. "He's just a little nervous," he said to Janet.

"I need to take blood to do a DNA test. You'll need to hold him." Danny squirmed and tried to pull his arm away but he was held tight.

Daniel turned to Jack," Ate you. 'Am?" He held his arms out to Carter. She took him and tried to sooth him.

However Janet was soon back and wanted to do another test. There was an almighty squeal and a high pitched 'ack. Jack was back at his side in a shot," Thought you didn't like me?"

At the end of all the tests Daniel was almost sleeping again. "Go get some food," Janet said," I'll keep Daniel here and you can bring something for him."

As soon as Daniel heard this he blinked and said,"No eep. Go."

"Well my little Emperor has spoken," Jack said laughing.

Daniel looked up at him quizzically. "No peror, 'anny."

Feeding Daniel was not as easy as he had supposed. He didn't seem to like anything they brought him. Mind you it all had to be mashed and each dish looked as disgusting as the next. "You need to eat," Jack said beginning to lose his patience.

"Try this sir," Carter said bringing a bowl of macaroni cheese.

"You like that, don't you?" Jack said. He couldn't stop the grin when he looked at the small face covered in cheese sauce. "Is there anywhere you don't have it?" It was all over his hair, his hands and the small tunic Daniel was wearing. "You're going to need more clothes," Jack said. "And a bath."

"No!" Daniel said. "No 'ath."

Jack picked him up," And I'm going to need one too. Let's go. Carter find some clothes for Macaroni boy here and a change for me and Teal'c can bring it to VIP suite 2."

Jack was amazed how quickly Carter had found clothes. No matter how quiet they'd tried to keep the news of Daniel's downsizing everyone seemed to know. By the time Teal'c brought the clothes there was enough to clothe him for at least a week.

Daniel was not keen on having a bath. He screamed as soon as Jack put him in. He splashed the water all over Jack. "Cut it out buddy. Teal'c a hand here would be good." Teal'c came through.

"I thought you were bathing Daniel Jackson, not yourself?"

"Very funny T. This little monster won't sit still."

"Enough Daniel," Teal'c said in a loud voice. Daniel stopped. "See O'Neill. Perhaps I should do it."

"Be my guest, I'm going for a shower. Back in 5."

Five minutes later Jack walked back into a bathroom that looked like a water bomb had exploded. Not only was the floor wet but so was Teal'c. Teal'c handed Daniel to him. "That child is a ....."

"Now T, remember not in front of the child." Jack was finding it very hard not to laugh but he didn't want to push Teal'c too far. He wrapped a towel round Daniel and took him through to the bed.

"If you need me I will be in my room. I thing I need to Kel no reem."

Daniel had a huge grin on his face. "You can smile now but when you grow up he will have his revenge." Daniel's face fell. "Forgot about that, didn't you?" He grabbed a pair of pyjamas and tried to get them on Daniel but he kept wriggling.

Dr. Fraiser entered. "You forgot about these Colonel." She held a packet of diapers.

"No, no 'ear," Daniel said.

"Have to buddy." Janet handed him one and he managed to get it on after much wriggling and protesting. Daniel tried to grab the tag and pull it off. Jack grabbed his hand," No!" He put the all in one pyjamas on.

"He is a cute baby," Janet said. "Here, I brought a bottle of milk as well."

Jack sat on the chair and put the bottle to Daniel's mouth. "You're a natural Colonel." Before it was finished the boy was fast asleep. "We don't have a cot."

"I'll put the sides up on the bed, Doc."

Jack and Daniel slept for the whole night. When Jack woke a small body was lying on top of him. The arms had a tight grip on his chest. It had been such a long time since Charlie had done this. He looked down at the blond curls. Janet was right, he was cute. He started to move Daniel so he could get up. He was finishing his shaving when he heard an ooph from the room.

Jack went back through. Daniel was standing on the floor beside the bed. Jack was sure he was taller than when they went to sleep. "How did you do that?"

Daniel turned quickly, lost his footing and landed on his bottom. "Yuk," he said.

"What's wrong?" Jack went over, he couldn't see anything. "Did you bump yourself?"

"No, wet." Daniel said disgustingly. Jack gave a laugh.

"Let's get you changed." Daniel didn't like any of the clothes. They all had some cartoon character on them. Jack eventually grabbed one and put it on him. "We're going to see General Hammond in five minutes."

The briefing didn't take long because Daniel kept saying hungry over and over and General Hammond dismissed them. He came down to the commissary. Daniel was sitting on Jack's knee eating some porridge with syrup on it.

"Colonel, he's covered in it," General Hammond said.

"I know sir, he's not much better grown up either. Ow! Do you know where that elbow hit?" Daniel gave a sly grin. "I'm keeping count for later."

General Hammond smiled," I want you to take Daniel out and get a selection of clothes that he'll need for the next two weeks. And get some toys too. We can always give them to charity afterwards."

"Yes, sir. Best get him cleaned up again." He lifted him up. "And me too." He looked at Daniel," I know you didn't like that t shirt but now you're going to have to wear the Superman one." Daniel scowled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"No!" Daniel shouted as Jack tried to get the t shirt over his head. "Not wearing."

"Yes you are. We can't go shopping with you in your vest." He managed to get it over his head and push his arms into the sleeves.

"No want," Daniel said trying to grab at the hem of the offending Superman t shirt and pull it up. However his fine motor skills weren't very good and he couldn't get a good grip of it.

"If you wear it I'll buy you some new ones that you like," Sam said.

"Good, 'am." He frowned over at Jack," 'ad 'ack."

"Not my fault you're a mucky eater," Jack said. "The rate you're messing my clothes I'll have nothing clean at the Mountain to wear. Imagine if the Tok'ra come to call and my shirt is covered in macaroni cheese."

Daniel giggled. Jack thought it was a wonderful sound. He had barely heard Daniel laugh. "You think that's funny do you?" he said grabbing the small boy and throwing him down on the bed.

He proceeded to tickle him until Sam said," Sir you'll make him ill."

"Better change the diaper before we go," Jack said.

"NO, 'ACK."

"Sorry buddy. Next time you decide to try out some alien technology remember this." He grabbed the diaper bag and took out a clean one.

"I'll just leave you, sir," Sam said backing out the door.

"Come on Carter, it's only a diaper."

"But it's Daniel, I can't. He'll be so embarrassed when he grows up."

"Alright leave the poor Colonel again." He managed to get the old diaper off easily but putting the clean one on was not easy. "Come on Danny give an old man a break and lie still."

"No like."

"By tomorrow you won't need one. How quick is that for toilet training?" Daniel tried to roll over and get off the bed but Jack was quicker. He leant down and blew a raspberry on Daniel's tummy. Daniel giggled. "Like that?"

"Gain," Daniel said. Jack did it again to a huge giggle. He could remember doing this to Charlie when he was little as well.

Ten minutes later he was standing by the lift with a clean Daniel. Sam was coming along the corridor towards them. Dr. Fraiser came out of the General's room. "Colonel O'Neill, don't be too long."

"Tell that to this menace," Jack said. "Took me long enough to change his diaper."

" 'ack!"

"Buy enough clothes to do until he's ten."

"Wont the people in the shop think it's unusual to buy all those different sizes at once?"

"Intimidate them with your glare, you're good at that."

The trip to the shop was uneventful, Daniel was sitting in his booster seat that Siler had found for him. Jack had expected complaints but didn't get any.

They went to the closest big shop they could. Daniel's eyes went very round when he saw the book shop. "After we've got the clothes you can go in there, okay?"

"Kay, 'ack."

Jack had thought Daniel leading the diplomatic negotiations on another planet was long but this was taking ages. Nothing pleased the two year old. Everything he held up Daniel shook his head. They headed for another stand of t shirts, Jack held up one with Bart Simpson. Daniel shook his head.

Sam came over with some packs of plain t shirts but he shook his head again. "Well what do you want?" Jack finally said. They were getting some strange looks from the other customers. "Come on Danny, we want to get out of here before you grow up."

"Form," he said.

Sam looked at Jack as if to say what did he say.

"You want clothes that look like our uniform?" Jack said.

Daniel nodded his head. They searched all over the shop but still nothing was right. Jack was beginning to lose patience. "Right buddy. If you don't start picking clothes I'm going to go round and pick the most hideous t shirts I can find, starting with that Bart Simpson one."

"No!"

"You've got one minute." Daniel quickly looked round at the stands and ran over to look at the t shirts. He picked up a pack of black.

"Those are the ones I showed you first," Sam said exasperated. "How do parents do this?"

Jack found some trousers that looked like combat ones and Daniel grinned and nodded. Thank God he thought to himself.

The most difficult thing was shoes. They ended up buying 6 pairs of the same kind of flashing trainers. It amazed Jack that Daniel wanted plain clothes but he seemed to be fascinated by the trainers. He was jumping up and down watching the light go on. Many of the mum's in the queue smiled. Daniel was a lovely mix of 2 year old and 32 year old. He lifted Daniel up into his arms.

As they left the shop Jack asked," Hungry?"

" 'ooks, 'ack. 'omise."

"Okay, I promised." They headed for the book store.

Daniel headed straight for the history section. A woman came over, "Please don't let your son touch the books, you know how sticky their little fingers get."

"No 'uch, wead," Daniel said angrily as he accidently kicked out his little trainer covered foot and hit the pile of books out of her hands.

"Very careless of you, imagine dropping all those lovely books," Jack said walking on with a giggling Daniel. Sam could barely control her laughter.

"No want now," Daniel said.

"How about Harry Potter, adults read them as well," Sam said.

"He'll be grown up before he finishes it," Jack said.

"Then he can read it himself." Jack saw Daniel's eyes move towards the display with pyramids. There were toy monkeys and camels round it. Jack wondered if Daniel ever had a cuddly toy.

"Want a monkey or a camel?" Jack asked.

"No! Too big."

"You're never too old. Here." He lifted down the little grey monkey. Daniel held his arms out and took it. Jack thought he saw a tear in Daniel's eyes. He'd make sure to ask about the toy when Daniel could tell him.

He grabbed a selection of books, jigsaws and games as well as Harry Potter, just to keep Carter happy.

The SUV looked like Santa's sleigh when they packed all the things into it. "Let's get a McDonald's," Jack suggested. "Every kid should taste one." They went through the drive in part and Jack got some chicken nuggets for Daniel. Unfortunately he also got tomato ketchup forgetting how Daniel liked to wear his food.

Daniel's shirt and trousers looked as if he'd been in a battle. He was covered in the stuff. "It was only a small sachet," Jack said. "Let's go, another bath needed."

After his bath Daniel took a well earned nap as did his two helpers. Teal'c took some lovely photos to keep as blackmail material later on.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Lifetime Part 4

The phone ringing woke Jack up. "Yes sir, be there in five minutes." He left Sam and Daniel sleeping. He went to the briefing room. General Hammond was waiting for him.

"Jack, take a seat." He pointed to Janet who was sitting on the other side of the table," Dr. Fraiser thinks it would be best if SG 1 stood down until Dr. Jackson was more mature. We think it wouldn't be good for him if you were all to disappear and leave him." They all turned their heads when they heard squealing in the corridor. A small body threw itself at Jack.

" 'ack no there." Jack looked up at Sam.

"He wasn't very happy when he woke up and you weren't there. He started to shout and then squealing. For such a small body he can make a lot of noise. I'm just going down to my lab to work on something." She hurried out of the room before anyone could stop her.

"Traitor," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Up."

"Hey who made you the boss?"

"Up." Jack lifted him up and put him on his knee. He gave him some paper and a pen.

"Can I ask you something, doc?" Jack asked as Janet set a sippy cup in front of Daniel and a cup of coffee in front of Jack.

"Fire away, Colonel."

"We know this is Daniel and that he has his memories, why does he act so much like a kid at times?"

"I spoke to Guidus about this," Jack frowned at the mention of the man's name," he said that all their people keep their memories but that they behave the age their bodies are at. I don't think he really knows why. Uht, uht Danny. No coffee," she said seeing Daniel's hands reach for the cup.

"Want 'offee 'ack." Then he added," 'ease."

"Sorry buddy, doc says no. Here's your juice."

"No want. Yuk."

"I think you're right about me staying with Danny boy but Teal'c and Carter could still go off world."

"Teee," Daniel said. "'am."

"We'll see them in a minute. Think you've put Carter off kids for life, spacemonkey." Daniel laughed.

As General Hammond started to talk to Jack about taking Daniel out for trips outside, Daniel's small hand started to move towards the cup. He'd just about made it when Jack saw General Hammond trying not to laugh. "Danny, no," he said picking up the cup.

"Want 'offee, now."

"No, drink your juice." He handed the cup to Danny. The next thing they all knew the cup was flying through the air, narrowly missing General Hammond's head. It smashed into the wall, the lid burst off and juice exploded out of the cup.

"For crying out loud," Jack said.

"Now 'offee," Daniel said very pleased with himself. General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser looked horrified.

"Not on your life young man. Permission to leave, sir," he asked General Hammond.

"Permission granted."

"As for you Daniel O'N..... Jackson you're going to spend five minutes on a chair in my office thinking about what you've done."

That was when the high pitched wailing began and the very loud protestations. "No!" wailed in a very loud voice could be heard echoing along the corridors of the SGC. Jack lifted him up. Daniel tried every way he could to get out of Jack's arms but he held him tight. "Want down, no want chair. Want down."

Jack tucked him under his arm and carried him into his office. He pulled a chair from the front of the table and plonked Daniel down on it. "Stay there." That had absolutely no effect on the little terror. He jumped down and tried to get out the door only to be scooped up and set down on the chair again.

Tears of anger were streaming down Daniel's face as he shouted at Jack," No. Hate you. Bad 'ack."

"Move again and you'll be very sorry," Jack warned. He would never hurt the little squirt but he knew he had to be firm. He had seen the terrible twos before and he was thankful that they were only going to last for one day. Jack sat down and pulled a piece of paper towards him. He kept his eyes on Daniel and the clock.

At exactly 5 minutes he got some tissues and went over to clean Daniel's nose and face. Daniel had a scowl on his face. "Want Tee," he said.

"Okay let's go." Jack put out his hand but Daniel refused to take it. "Daniel!" he said in a voice that meant don't push it. Daniel put his hand up to Jack.

"You're mean."

Teal'c was in the commissary. Jack went to get some food while Daniel sat beside Teal'c. He could hear him telling Teal'c about Jack being bad. No mention of the cup throwing incident though. Jack brought the tray over. Daniel really wanted to refuse the food but Jack had brought a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. He wasn't that stupid, he wanted that cake and if it meant eating the lasagne then he would.

After eating Daniel gave a big yawn," Think you're tired," Jack said. "Come on let's get you ready for bed."

"No tired," Daniel protested.

Jack picked him up and carried him to the VIP room. He was nearly sleeping. He got him out of his clothes and into pyjamas. You look like an angel when you're sleeping, Jack thought. He tucked Daniel into bed. " 'unkey," he heard him say.

Jack picked up the grey monkey and tucked it under Daniel's arm. There was a knock at the door.

"Sh!" Jack said. "He's sleeping." Carter walked in.

"I'll stay with him if you want to get some work done," she said.

"No, if you can get it and bring it to me here I'll stay here. He might need something."

Sam went off to get his paper work. When she came back Jack was standing beside the bed. He bent down and brushed a kiss on Daniel's forehead.

"Here you are sir. I'll just get going. See you tomorrow."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Lifetime Part 5

Warnings: None just now.

Jack woke the next morning to a very damp feeling on his pyjama bottoms. At first he wondered if he'd been holding a cup of coffee and it had spilled down his leg but then he realised he had a heavy weight lying half on him. He slowly opened his eyes, plastered to his side was a small body. Oh shit he thought. The whole side of the bed was wet. He shook Daniel. "Come on Danny, need to get up."

"Tired Jack," a voice said sleepily.

"Danny the bed's wet. You need to waken up so I can change it and us."

"Yuk," Daniel said. "Jack!"

"Not me buddy." Daniel put his hand down. Jack watched his face slowly crumple.

"It doesn't matter, Danny. For God's sake you're only three."

"Not. 32, Jack."

"Well at least you're speaking more clearly."

"Hate this."

"We need a bath and we need to get the bed changed." He lifted Daniel off the bed and his foot stood in something wet by the bed. "Danny."

"Didn't like it." Stubborn kid, Jack thought.

Jack went through and ran a bath, he added some bubble bath Sam had bought. He took Daniel through to the bathroom so he could undress. "Don't go in the bath until I come through." He quickly phoned Siler and explained the situation. He went into the bathroom. He was still standing in his wet pyjamas. "Hurry up Danny."

"No more pyjamas."

"You can wear a t shirt, let's get you in the bath and when we go back, you're wearing a diaper." Daniel made to speak, "No arguments."

Jack set Daniel in the bath and then joined him. "Might as well both have a bath together." Daniel went red. "Did you never have a bath with your dad?"

"No."

"Charlie used to always come in with me when he was your age. We used to play with his toy boats and submarine." Daniel had a picture of them in his head of them laughing and playing. Charlie certainly was a lucky child. Jack picked up the plastic duck Sam had bought the day before, he pushed its tummy and then lifted it up and squirted Danny. Danny picked up the other one and did the same. Soon they were both laughing. Jack helped Daniel wash his hair.

When they got back in the bedroom the bed had been re-made. "They all know," Daniel said.

"No one will know, Siler will never tell." Jack lifted him up and put him in the bed. He got in beside him. "You know that's the first time you've called me Jack. I was getting used to 'ack." He pulled Daniel into a hug and turned off the light. It wasn't long before he heard small snores coming from Daniel. "Sleep tight, buddy. I love you." Daniel cuddled closer in to him.

Jack had Daniel ready for breakfast by 7. Daniel deliberately chose the same colour of clothes as Jack. The flashing trainers still fitted him and he walked around the room making them light up. When Daniel had woken through the night he seemed more like his 32 year old self, now he was back to being a child. "See Jack."

"I can see. You really like them?"

"Have to see if they've got them for adults and when you grow up you can wear them."

"Not funny Jack."

They made their way to the commissary. One of the women who worked there directed Jack to a table with a booster seat," Thought it would be more comfortable for him."

"Thanks. What do you want to eat?"

"Fruit oops," Daniel said.

"You sure, you never liked them before."

"Fruit oops," he repeated.

"Okay. What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry buddy no can do. I'd like to live a little longer. What else?"

"I brought chocolate milk especially for you," the woman said. Daniel eyes lit up.

"What do you say?" Jack said. Daniel glared at him.

"Tank oo," Daniel said.

Jack carried their tray over to the table. He wrapped a big napkin round Daniel's neck and then did the same to himself. Daniel giggled. "Don't want to make a mess of my uniform," Jack said.

"Jack look silly," Daniel said.

"Me! I think I look very handsome, don't you think so Carter?" he said as Sam walked in.

"Oh yes sir. It's the height of fashion." Daniel giggled again.

Jack glared round at all the marines who were in eating and they immediately tied their napkins round their necks. "See," he said.

Daniel loved his fruit loops and chocolate milk. "What shall we do today?" Jack asked wiping Daniel's chin.

"We could go to the park," Sam said.

"Would you like that Danny?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded. "Swings."

"Yes, I can have a shot on the swings," Jack said. Carter laughed. "And what is wrong with that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing sir, nothing at all."

A half hour later they were heading for the truck. Teal'c had to stay behind and help translate some Go'auld because Daniel wasn't available but General Hammond gave Sam permission to go.

The parked in front of a big shop. "We need to buy some food, can't go to the park without a picnic." Jack brought lots of things he thought Daniel would like. Might as well treat the small guy while they could. What had surprised him was that Daniel had brought along the monkey Jack had bought.

They carried all the things to a picnic table beside the swing park. "Right Danny you can watch while I swing," Jack said.

"No, Danny swing." Jack picked him up and put him in one of the toddler swings. He began to push him. "Igher Jack, igher."

"Okay." Danny was squealing with delight as he went higher and higher.

"More."

"Give an old man a break," Jack said.

Some of the women sitting with their children smiled. Jack carried him over to the sandpit. "Scating Jack?"

"No you can't skate, it's sand." Daniel shook his head.

"Danny scating." He saw the puzzled look on Jack's face. "Digging."

"Excavating?"

"Said that."

"Not quite."

"Your son is a very good speaker, "the lady sitting beside him said. "How old is he?"

"He's three." He looked over at Daniel digging in the sand. He looked so happy. Things never change he thought. Give him somewhere to dig and he's happy. Sam came over with his sun hat, it looked like the one he had worn as an adult when they went on missions.

"You and your wife must be very proud, he looks very like you," she said to Sam.

Before Sam could speak Jack said," Yes he's very like his mother, has her temper too."

Daniel looked up puzzled, "Sam," he said. "Help me."

After digging they set up their picnic under a large tree. Daniel ate his cake and half of Jack's. "Sir he'll be ill."

"Let him have what he wants, Fraiser isn't here to see." He loved seeing Daniel so happy. He couldn't deny him anything he wanted. Daniel fell asleep curled into Jack's side.

"He was a really cute child," Sam said. "He must have got away with murder. How could anyone deny him anything?"

"I don't think they could. He had a really happy childhood until he was eight. I can't understand his grandfather not wanting him."

"Nor me. If he was going to stay like this I'd adopt him."

"You'd have to fight me first," Jack said. Daniel had his monkey tucked under his arm. Daniel slept for half an hour. "What do you want to do now?"

"Ice cweam?" he asked hopefully.

"Ice cream it is. Chocolate?" Daniel's eyes grew round. By the time he'd finished his mouth was covered in ice cream.

"Good," he said. This day had been great, he had got everything he wanted.

They went for a walk round the pond. Daniel ran ahead chasing the butterflies. "Stay away from the pond," Jack shouted.

Jack and Sam only took their eyes off him for a second but he was gone. "Danny," Jack shouted. There was no reply.

"He can't have gone far," Sam said. "Maybe he went back to the swings." They scanned the area, no sign of him. Sam was beginning to panic. What if the NID had him? They heard a squeal and both ran towards it. Daniel was sitting on the ground with a puppy licking his face.

"Jack puppy." Jack picked him up.

"I can see that. Did I not tell you to stay in sight."

Daniel gave that some consideration and then said, "No Jack said no near pond."

"He's right sir."

"Jack, want puppy."

"Sorry buddy no can do. This puppy must belong to someone."

"No. Want him Jack. He likes Danny." He squirmed to be put down. The puppy started licking his face again. Just then a young woman came running over.

"Thank goodness you've found him. He slipped his lead. I've been looking everywhere for him." She went to pick the puppy up.

"No Danny's."

"No," Jack said. "He's not yours."

"But Danny want."

"Not this time. I don't have time for a puppy."

"The lady who sold me this one had one puppy left," the woman said. Daniel looked at Jack.

"Peas Jack."

"No." Danny started to cry.

"Sorry," the woman said walking away.

"Peas Jack. Danny be very good."

"No." Danny's cries could have been heard on the nearest Go'auld world.

When they arrived back at the SGC Jack carried Danny inside. He screamed," Tee," when he saw Teal'c come out of General Hammond's office. Jack set him down and he went running to Teal'c. He grabbed a small object that was tucked in his jacket. "See, Tee. Jack got me puppy. He mine. He called Major."

Teal'c looked at Jack. "Don't ask."

"Is that a dog I can see, Colonel. What is it doing on my base?" General Hammond asked coming out of his office.

"Eneral, he mine. Jack got him. He good dog. All mine."

"Colonel care to come into my office and explain this."

"Not really," Jack said under his voice. "Keep an eye on Danny for me."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lifetime Part 6

Warnings: None just now

How the hell could they have lost the kid, Jack had left him in their care. He'd told them not to let him or the puppy out of their sight. How much more warning do a team of marines need?

When he'd put Danny to bed the night before Danny had insisted that the puppy sleep with him but Jack had been firm and the puppy slept in a dog bed beside the door. How the hell Siler found a dog bed he didn't know.

He'd already been chewed out earlier that day by General Hammond for letting the dog onto the base in the first place. He'd liked to have seen him deny Danny the puppy. Those big blue eyes pleading with Jack, he hadn't had a chance. Any way he'd always said a child should have a dog even if that child would soon be an adult.

Jack woke up at his usual time of 6am, managed to peel Danny off his side and stood on the floor. "Oh crap!" he said stepping into something. He really didn't want to look down. He heard a giggle from the bed.

"You're right Jack," Danny said. "It is crap."

"You shouldn't be using language like that. Damn dog."

"That's rude. Don't blame Freya, not her fault."

"Mrs. Price said she was paper trained. The paper is over there not beside the bed." Jack looked over at the sleeping puppy. He hopped to the bathroom.

Danny heard the water running as Jack took a shower. He looked over at the puppy. He could remember as a child always wanting a puppy but his parents said no. All he had to do to Jack was put on his big eyes and he got whatever he wanted. It worked on Sam too. This was going to be great. He got up and picked up Freya and set her on the bed. She felt so soft.

Jack came through with a towel wrapped round him. "What did I say about the puppy Danny. Off the bed."

"Please Jack just for a little while." He gave him his biggest smile.

"All right but just until we're ready to go for breakfast." He picked up the phone and spoke to Siler. By the time Danny was dressed and ready to go Siler was waiting outside with a mop and bucket.

"Tank you Siler," Daniel said giving him a big smile.

"You're welcome Dr. Jackson."

In the commissary it was just the same. The woman called Flora, who had brought in the booster seat, had brought in a dog bowl for Freya and had puppy food ready. This was going to be one spoilt dog, Jack thought. She served Daniel his favourite Fruit Loops and chocolate milk. Jack noticed that all the marines had their napkins round their necks just like Daniel.

"Where we go day?" Daniel asked round a mouthful of Fruit Loops.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Jack said automatically.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to take Freya."

"Your house, Jack?"

"Good idea, Danny. Freya can run round the garden."

He lifted Danny down from his booster seat. Suddenly the klaxon went off. Jack turned to the marines. "Stay with him and the puppy. Don't let him out of your sight." Then he ran off to the Gateroom. Daniel was not happy about being left behind. He picked up Freya.

"Want to go wif Jack," he told one of the marines.

"No can do, Dr. Jackson. You need to stay here until J.. Colonel O'Neill comes back."

"Need toilet," he told them.

They escorted him to the toilets halfway down the corridor. One of them was going to follow Daniel in. "No. I go myself. I'm a big boy."

"Okay," the young lieutenant said. "What harm can he get into in there?"

Five minutes passed," How much longer can he be?" Corporal Tamer said. "Shouldn't we check?"

They opened the door. There was no one in sight. "Shit," they all said. They could all see their career in the armed forces going down the toilet. Colonel O'Neill was going to hang them out to dry. They all shouted for Daniel but there was no answer. The lieutenant split them up and they all went in different directions looking for him.

After they left a small figure pushed the air conditioning vent off the wall and stepped out. "See Freya, Jack always says marines aren't clever. Let's go." He picked up the puppy and left. He was very careful as he walked down the corridor. Luckily no one came down that corridor before he made it to the stairs. Hardly anyone used them, they all took the lift. He made it to the next level which had the Gateroom.

He carefully opened the door and headed out. Freya whimpered inside his shirt. He peeked round the corner and saw Jack talking to one of the marines. "I told you not to let him out of your sight," he shouted. The man cringed.

"He can't have got far," the young man replied. "He's only a child."

"You do know this child has all his adult memories. How much trouble did Dr. Jackson manage to get into?"

"Oh ..."

"Exactly. Now get the base on alert and find my kid. Now!" The young man ran off. Daniel felt a bit guilty about getting him into trouble but it was quite funny hearing Jack bellow at him. He liked the fact Jack had called him his kid.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oops," he said.

"And just what are you doing here on your own?" General Hammond loomed over him.

"Looking for Jack, sir. I got lost."

"Lost huh? Think I've got something belonging to you, Colonel."

Jack turned round. He rushed over. "You okay? What happened?"

"Got lost." Daniel didn't think he was going to get away with it but Jack lifted him up and gave him a hug.

"Thank God you're all right." Freya whimpered. "Walter," General Hammond said into the phone. "Cancel the alert. Dr. Jackson's been found." He turned to Jack. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm taking Danny to my house, Freya can run around there and so can Danny."

"Good idea, Jack."He looked at Daniel. Daniel gave him a look of innocence. General Hammond almost laughed. Life was not going to be dull round here. Jack had no idea what he'd taken on. Well let him work it out for himself, George thought. "Good luck." You're going to need it he said to himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lifetime Part 7

Warnings: None just now.

Jack was walking towards the lift with Daniel when he suddenly stopped. "Danny, let's go to the commissary for a moment."

"Okay Jack. Can I have cake please? And chicken for Freya. She's hungry."

"When we get home. I just want to check something out." Daniel began to get nervous, something was wrong.

"Can we go home, Jack? Not hungry. Freya needs a walk." He tried to pull Jack's hand and direct him the other way.

Jack was getting more suspicious as they walked along. He picked Daniel up and walked up the stairs to the next level. He set Daniel down. "Don't want to go Jack. Please!" He put on his most appealing face but this time it didn't work. He thought about running in the opposite direction but he knew jack would catch him. Jack took his hand. "I can walk myself, Jack."

He stopped outside the bathroom. "Let's go in Danny." The last place he wanted to go was in there. Please let the klaxon go off, he thought. Where were the Go'auld when you need them?

They stood inside. "Right Danny. I want you to tell me where you were when the Marines came in."

"Not sure." He looked down at the ground.

"Daniel I want an answer." This was not the easy going Jack he was used to. This was Jack in full command mode. Daniel pointed.

"Tell me!" He bent down in front of him and lifted his head up. "Not going till you tell me buddy."

Caught thought Daniel. "Over there," he pointed again.

"Now you know I don't trust Marines in front of me but even they couldn't have missed you if you were there. Want to think again. I'll give you to the count of three." Daniel really didn't want to do this. "1.....2...."

Daniel didn't want to think what would happen if Jack got to 3 so he said," In the air conditioning vent."

"You were where?" Jack asked incredulously.

"In the vent." Jack went over and saw that the vent was indeed loose. He hammered it back into the wall.

"Would you like to explain this?"

Daniel wanted to say no but didn't think that was a good idea right at this moment. Jack looked seriously pissed. "I wanted to go to the Gateroom with you."

Jack stared at him," Daniel you're a child at the moment. What did you think you could have done?"

Daniel scuffed his trainers on the floor. "I dunno."

"Just as well it wasn't anything serious. You will not do this again, understand?" Daniel kept quiet. He hated making promises he might have to break. "I'm waiting."

"I understand."

"Let's go find that Marine unit, you have apologies to make and so do I. I tore a strip off that lieutenant."

Jack took his hand and took him to the phone. The unit were getting ready to go off world. Jack went into the locker room. Everyone stood to attention when he entered. "I'd like to apologise for earlier, lieutenant. It wasn't your fault, it was his." He pointed to Daniel. "He hid in the air vent. Danny." He pushed him forward.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you, sir, Danny." The young man looked amazed.

Jack took Daniel's hand and led him out. "Freya needs to pee, Jack."

He got them in the lift and to the surface in quick time. They let her down on the grass.

Jack lifted them both into his truck and drove home. There were a few packages sitting on his doorstep when he got there. He carried them into the house. Daniel let Freya out into the garden and followed her out.

When Jack looked up they were running around the garden, Freya chasing an old ball. Jack unpacked the bags. There was a collar and a lead and a bowl for water and food. He set them down in the kitchen. The other package contained dog food.

Daniel came running in, "Jack come on." He went out to join them. "Throw ball."

The young puppy chased the ball all over the garden and then flopped on the ground. "She's tired buddy, bring her in and put her in the basket." Jack had lined an old laundry basket with a blanket.

"Jack!!" Daniel squealed when he saw the lead and collar. "Thanks. You're the best." He gave a large yawn. "Don't think she's the only tired one. Why don't you lie on the settee and take a nap."

"Too old for naps," Daniel said yawning again. Five minutes later he had joined his puppy in the land of Nod. Jack sat down. The kid was wearing him out. He was so full of energy. He'd never seen Daniel this happy before, he seemed to smile or find things funny and giggle.

Jack picked up the phone and invited Sam, Teal'c, Fraiser and General Hammond for a barbecue. Sam and Teal'c were going to stop for food on their way over. He yawned as well and soon fell asleep.

As he woke up he felt a weight on his upper body. He looked down and a small blond head was resting just below his. He'd never even felt Daniel climb into his lap. He held the boy close. He was one cute kid. Daniel lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes. "Feel better?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Where's Freya?"

"Still sleeping. You wore us all out."

"You didn't mind me going on your knee, did you? I know I'm really 32."

"Buddy I don't mind, in fact I kind of liked it. It reminds me of Charlie at your age. He loved cuddling in on my knee."

"Don't tell anyone Jack. It's embarrassing."

"Won't hear it from me. I asked the team round for a barbecue."

"Great." Daniel jumped up.

"Danny, for that stunt you pulled at the base, you're going to, bed an hour earlier."

"You can't. I'm an adult." He stamped his foot.

"Not from where I'm standing. Do the crime do the time." Daniel pouted and then looked at Jack with his big blue eyes. "Won't work this time."

"Don't like you." Jack nearly laughed out loud. One minute he was dealing with a grown up Daniel the next a young child.

Daniel cheered up when the team came round. Sam had brought a football and they ended up playing in the garden. Jack got the food ready. Janet helped him with the salad. "Have to have something healthy," she said. "He seems happy."

"Yes, he's a happy kid. Wonder when all that changed."

"Think it was the way he coped with being rejected by his grandfather. And then being passed around all those foster homes."

"Amazes me that he is such a well balanced man," Jack said.

"Jack, save me," Daniel shouted as Sam chased him. He jumped into Jack's arms.

Daniel turned round and stuck his tongue out at Sam. "Jack," General Hammond said entering the garden from the side.

"Come in sir. Foods nearly ready."

Daniel got Freya and started to throw his ball to her. The puppy ran after it. "Food," Daniel, "Jack shouted.

They sat at the large table in the garden. Daniel fed snacks to Freya as he ate. "Not too much or she'll be sick," Jack said. "And you'll be cleaning it up. She's sleeping in your room but not on your bed."

The General enjoyed watching Daniel interact with his team. He loved to tease Sam and she had a great time pretending to be annoyed when he found the hose and squirted her with water. "Children," Jack said. "No more water."

"Spoil sport," Sam whispered to Daniel just loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Carter, just remember who's your commanding officer."

"Not mine Jack. I'm a cvilian." He couldn't quite say the word. He turned the hose on Jack and managed to get him before he could get off the chair. He ran off laughing.

By the time of Daniel's bed time he was actually glad to be going. He didn't even complain it was an hour earlier he was so tired. Jack tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. "Good day?"

"The best."

"Sleep tight."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Lifetime Part 8

Jack heard the pad of feet come down the corridor before he heard his door open. he kept his eyes shut until a small hand tugged on his t shirt," Jack, can't sleep."

Jack opened his eyes, Daniel was standing in front of him holding his monkey under his arm. He looked at his clock," Danny it's 3 in the morning, go back to bed."

"Can't not tired. Your fault."#

"And how is it my fault?"

"You put me to bed too early."

"Okay, climb in and see if you can fall asleep in my bed."

"What about Freya?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll bring her basket through here. Now climb in." By the time he came back Daniel was fast asleep. Jack got into bed and fell asleep again. Daniel turned to face him and cuddled in.

"Night Daddy," he said in a small voice.

"Night Danny." He kissed his forehead.

When jack woke up two very bright blue eyes were peering at him. "Why'd you put me in your bed?"

"I didn't, you came to me. Want to get up and we can have breakfast?"

Freya was up as well, attacking one of Jack's socks. He lifted her up and carried her to the living room. "Let her out the back door Danny."

As they were eating breakfast Jack asked," What do you want to do today?"

"Don't know. We won't be able to take Freya anywhere."

"We can go to the park. She should be safe there."

"Can we get her a toy?"

"Yes, we need to get some more things for you so we can go to the mall."

"What about Freya?"

"I bought a cage for her to go in the truck, she'll be fine."

They put Freya into her cage, she fell asleep. Jack took Daniel round the shop. He bought some more clothes. He couldn't believe how fast he was growing, he must be about 6 now. He also couldn't believe how messy Daniel was. As an adult he'd been very tidy and organised but as a 6 year old he was very messy, most of his meals ended on his t-shirts.

Daniel put a collar on Freya and attached her lead. She walked very well on the lead. Jack was grateful that Freya was already vaccinated and had been taught to walk on a lead. Daniel could hold her easily.

He spent most of his time throwing balls for her and having to retrieve them himself. "Why won't she get them Jack? Dogs like her are good retrievers."

Jack loved the way Daniel thought he knew everything, if that would only last into adulthood. "She's a puppy Danny, you've got to teach her and give her lots of praise when she gets it right."

"Okay." He spent lots of time getting Freya to pick the ball up and carry it to him. Jack admired his determination. That was Daniel all right Jack thought. He never gave up, even when Jack told him to. It was a quality he admired in the man.

Jack set up a picnic beside the pond. A woman and her small daughter were sitting on a bench nearby. "You've got a lovely little boy," she said.

"Thanks. Once he puts his mind to something you won't deter him. He's trying to train the puppy to fetch a ball." Jack could see her little girl watching Daniel. He said," Why don't you go help him?"

"Can I mummy?"

"Go on I'll be here." The little girl ran off. "I haven't seen you here before. We come every day after nursery."

"Danny's just visiting." There was no other way Jack could explain it.

"I see, I'm separated from my partner too, luckily I've got Georgie all the time." Jack didn't correct her.

"Want to join our picnic?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"We've got enough food." She sat beside Jack.

Georgie had run over to Daniel," Your dad says I've to help you." Daniel looked over at Jack. Trust Jack he thought.

"Okay, you throw the ball and I'll run with Freya."

"That's a nice name. Wish I had a puppy. We live in a flat."

"Jack has a house."

"You call your dad Jack?"

"He doesn't mind. Come on throw it." They played happily until Jack called them over.

Danny sat beside Jack. He had never been very comfortable around children when he was young. He was always the outsider. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

When he woke Jack was still talking to Georgie's mother, Georgie was sleeping beside her. He picked up Freya's ball. "Enjoy your nap buddy?" Jack asked. If they'd been alone Daniel would have made a smart remark but he couldn't do that.

"Going to walk Freya," he said.

"Not out of sight."

"Fine."

"They're so independent aren't they?" Georgie woke up and ran after Daniel.

They started to throw the ball around again. A group of boys came over," Want to play?" Georgie said.

"You're babies," they said.

"No we're not," Daniel replied.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend," one of them mocked.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's a friend. Come on Georgie," they went over closer to the pond.

Daniel threw the ball to Freya. One of the boys picked it up. The puppy jumped round him trying to grab the ball. "Give it back," Daniel said.

"Make me." Daniel didn't know what came over him, he ran at the boy and pushed him into the water. Jack heard the loud splash and looked over. He could see Danny and Georgie but he could also see a child in the water. Another adult was heading for them.

Jack and Georgie's mum went over. "You lout," the man said to Daniel. "He could have drowned." The boy was soaking from head to toe.

"He took my ball. He wouldn't give it back."

Jack came to stand beside Daniel. "What's wrong?"

"Is he your son?" Jack nodded. "Well you ought to keep a closer eye on him. he pushed my boy into the water."

Jack turned to Daniel," Did you?" Jack couldn't believe it, even at 6 Daniel could cause trouble. Daniel said nothing. "Well?"

"It wasn't Danny's fault. They took his ball. They weren't nice to us. They were teasing Freya."

"We were just kidding, dad. It was just a game."

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Jack said. "Think a 6 year old is too much for you."

The man glared at Jack ," No wonder he's the way he is. If he was mine he would have a sore bottom for pushing someone into the water."

"Maybe you should carry out your threat on your son and leave mine to me."

Daniel took Jack's hand. The man stomped off. "You okay?" he asked Daniel.

"Yes."

"You were really brave," Georgie said. "I liked it when he went under the water." They both giggled.

"Georgie," her mother said.

"Daniel!" Jack said.

They tidied up the picnic. "Hope we meet again," Georgie's mum said.

They waved as they walked away.

"Let's go home," Jack said.

Even going to the park was dangerous with Daniel in tow. How did he always mange to cause trouble wherever he went.

Sam and Teal'c couldn't help laughing when Jack told them about it later. "It really wasn't funny," Jack said smiling. Daniel was cuddled into his side sleeping as they finished off the beer and pizza.

"You managed to tire him out again," Teal'c said.

"Yes. He ran around all afternoon in the garden. He's full of energy. He wants to go to a museum tomorrow but I don't know what to do with Freya."

"I'll take her," Sam said. "I'll pick her up on my way to the mountain and you can pick her up later."

"Thanks Carter. I'd best get him to bed."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Lifetime Part 9

"Jack, wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "What's wrong?"

"Time to get up, you can make breakfast."

"Danny, it's 4 in the morning. Go back to bed." This was becoming a habit.

"Not tired." Jack lifted up the covers.

"Get in." Danny crawled in beside him. "Now go back to sleep."

"Freya?" he asked sleepily. Jack got out of bed and brought the bed and puppy through. He got back into bed. Daniel snuggled into him, the monkey tucked under his arm. It didn't take long before he was back to sleep. Jack was surprised at how young Daniel behaved when he was tired. He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arm around him. "Safe Daddy!" Daniel muttered.

Jack woke up and went to make breakfast. Freya was whining at the door so he let her out to the garden. It was after 8, Carter was supposed to have picked up the puppy on her way to work. He picked up the phone, dialled and waited until he heard her say Carter.

"Forget something Carter?"

"Sorry sir but I was called in last night. I'll come out and pick Freya up."

"Don't worry we'll drop her in on the way."

"Are you sure sir. I could...."

"I'm sure." He heard footsteps behind him. "Here's Danny." He handed the phone over to him as he headed into the kitchen. He heard Danny talking to Sam about a translation he'd been doing. Jack grabbed the phone from him.

"Jack!" he said in an aggrieved voice.

"He is not to have any translations to bring home until he is older. You are not to get him any work to do until he's at least 16."

"Bossy Colonel!"

"No, Danny not until you're older. We discussed this."

"No we didn't you told me."

"Same thing."

"Fine," he huffed. "See you Sam," he shouted as Jack took the phone.

"He's a 6 year old with attitude," Jack said loud enough for Daniel to hear. Daniel turned round and stuck his tongue out. "Very grown up," Jack said to his back as he ran up the corridor and slammed his door. "You'd better run, little boy," Jack said laughing," but remember you can't hide."

Daniel got dressed and walked back to the kitchen. Jack lifted him up and set him on the chair. "What do you want?"

"Fruit Loops and coffee," he said hopefully.

Jack frowned. "Okay but the coffee has lots of milk." Daniel nodded. Freya came running in from the back garden and started jumping round Jack's feet. "Okay, I'll feed you too."

Later they put Freya in her basket and carried her to the truck. Jack carried her into Cheyenne Mountain. Everyone smiled as he went past. A dog and a cute kid always raised a smile.

"Can I go to my office?" Daniel asked.

"Don't take anything home."

"I won't," Daniel assured him as he walked down the corridor. Jack went into Sam's room. Daniel looked around his room. His back pack from their last mission was lying on the floor. No one had unpacked it. He opened the flap and started to remove his books. He didn't want them to get damaged. At the bottom of the bag he saw a zat gun. He quickly pulled it out. It should have been handed in to the armoury. "With this I can protect myself he thought. he put it in his small back pack and covered it with his toy monkey. He pushed his chair over so that he could reach his shelves. he picked up a book and was just about to climb up when Jack walked in.

"I'll put it up. What were you thinking?"

"I can do it," Daniel said.

"I can do it faster." He picked them up and set them on the top shelf.

"I wish you'd let me do things on my own."

"You just need to wait a few days. Just enjoy being young. Ready to go?"

"I'll just go see Sam."

"She's been called to a meeting with General Hammond."

"What about Freya?"

"She took her with her."

"I'd love to be a fly on that wall," Daniel said.

They left as quickly as they could.

Jack parked his truck in a car park along from the Museum. "I need to get some money," he said. "Come on."

Jack joined the queue at one of the three windows. Just as he was about to reach the top of the queue a man pushed in front. "Hey," Jack said. The man pushed a gun in his face. Jack backed off a bit. he took Daniel's hand.

The man pushed the bag through to the girl." Fill it up."

The girl looked at him nervously. "I......"

"Fill it now."

The girl got the money and started to fill the bag. Daniel hid behind Jack's legs. He opened his back pack and took out the zat. He carefully pointed it at the man and fired. The man fell to the ground.

"What the h***? Where did you get that?"

The girl was looking at them in shock. "What happened to him?"

"He collapsed," Jack said. "Best call the police." Jack grabbed the zat from Daniel and stuck it in his back pack.

"Jack, that's mine."

He turned round and grabbed Daniel by the shoulders. "Don't you ever, ever touch another gun, do you hear me?" He shook Daniel and then pulled him into his arms. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Daniel was crying. "Is your little boy alright?"

"Yes," Jack said.

They heard a siren and a police car pulled up. Two officers came running in.

Jack had to give a statement to the police before he was allowed to leave. He looked down at Daniel. "Why is it every time I'm with you there's trouble?"

"That's not fair Jack. You could say every time I'm with you there's trouble. Can we go to the Museum now?"

"I'm almost afraid to go."

"Not you Jack. You're the bravest man I know." Daniel took Jack's hand.

No Jack thought, you are Daniel.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Jack and Daniel walked along to the Museum. The police put the robber into an ambulance. "I shouldn't be taking you to the Museum after that little stunt," Jack said. "Are you listening to me?" He stopped and made Daniel turn to face him.

"I saved everyone," he said it so easily, as if a 6 year old having a gun was natural.

"That is not the point. You are not supposed to have a gun. I should take you back to the SGC for that."

"But you promised," Daniel looked up at him with his big blue eyes. He knew Jack couldn't resist that look. Damn, Jack thought. Why do I always give in?

"Alright but we can only stay until 4.30. General Hammond wants me back for a meeting at 1700 hours. I don't know how I'm going to explain all this to him."

"Then don't."

"Sorry buddy but that's not a good idea."

"Blame me then Jack. I'm a civilian."

"Don't worry he's going to know exactly who to blame."

Daniel looked up at him again. "Do we have to go back so early. I won't be able to see everything."

"Daniel, you've been round this Museum many times. You've seen everything many times. And yes I have to be back. Now do you remember what I said?"

"God Jack, you've repeated it often enough. I'm not stupid. I may look 6 but I'm not inside," he answered.

"And that's the only thing that stopped me smacking your backside. If you'd been Ch..." He stopped. The whole incident with the gun had brought back unpleasant memories.

"I'm sorry Jack. I remember what you said."

"Good."

They walked in.

AT exactly 4.30 Jack was searching the Museum for his lost archaeologist. He'd had to phone General Hammond and cancel the meeting. He was not a happy man. Jack had alerted security when he couldn't find him. They were searching the whole Museum.

Meanwhile Daniel was having a great time. He was wandering around the Egyptian section, happily reading all the inscriptions and dodging behind pillars or into open rooms when he saw security men searching. It paid to have been trained by a black ops Colonel. There was no way he was going to miss out on his day at the Museum, not for anyone. It was Jack's fault they'd had to go to the bank and ended up in the middle of a robbery which he'd managed to resolve. He darted behind a chest and hid as he saw two uniformed men coming towards him. "How the hell can a 6 year old be missing for so long?" one of them said.

"Little brat," the other one said," I was supposed to be home ½ an hour ago." He heard their voices disappear along the corridor.

Little brat they'd called him. He'd show them. He stood up. He made his way to the Roman exhibits. He'd stay even longer now just to annoy them. Serves them right. he didn't know where all these childish thoughts kept coming from. He tried to think like a grown up but those thoughts kept getting pushed to the back of his mind. He was really enjoying himself.

In one section they had a dressing up box and he found he really liked dressing as a Roman legionary and then he'd had a shot of the jigsaw. This was fun. Before he knew it an hour had gone past. He started to feel hungry and a bit tired. He wanted to go home now. He supposed he'd better head for the exit.

Just as he saw the reception desk he felt himself being scooped up. "Thank God," Jack said hugging him. "What happened to you?" Daniel decided to play the lost child routine and be very contrite. Jack was just so glad to get him back that he didn't even question some of the things Daniel said.

"Okay, buddy. Let's go collect Freya."

By the time they reached the base Daniel was asleep. Jack lifted him out of the truck and carried him down to his office. He laid him on the settee and asked one of the Marines to keep an eye on him while he went to report to General Hammond.

"Jack, come in." He sat down. "Where's Dr. Jackson?"

"Asleep in my office."

"That boy still manages to cause havoc wherever he goes."

"He's just a kid sir. He got lost." General Hammond raised his eyebrows. The little devil had Jack exactly where he wanted him, wrapped around his little finger.

"He's 32, Jack."

"There are times he acts 32 but he's beginning to act more like kid as this goes on. He was very tired at the Museum."

"Did he tell you how he got lost?"

"No. He found his way back to reception and that's where I got him."

"How long was he missing?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Don't get me wrong here Jack but don't you think it's unusual that he got lost in a Museum he knows so well."

"I suppose it is. But Daniel wouldn't do it deliberately. he knows how worried I get."

"I'm sorry Jack," a small voice said from behind him. "I didn't think. I just wanted more time at the Museum." A small tear ran down his face.

Jack's look made him even more upset. " I'm really disappointed in you, Daniel. I never thought you'd lie to me like that." He turned to General Hammond. "Permission to leave sir."

"Granted. But I'd like to speak to Daniel for a minute." Daniel looked up pleadingly at Jack but this time it didn't work.

Jack left. "Sit," General Hammond barked. That was an order he didn't disobey. "Not another word, young man. You and I are going to have a serious discussion about obedience and telling the truth."

Jack made his way to Sam's office. Freya got up to greet him. "Where's Daniel?" Sam asked.

"With the General," and he proceeded to tell her what had happened.

"The little monkey," she said. "I think when he was this age before he probably got off with murder. He's such a cute kid and he's so clever. I bet he ran rings round his parents and anyone else who looked after him. It must have been very easy to let him have his own way."

"Yes I suppose. I just never expected him to do it to me. He pulled out all his tricks, big eyes, looking sorry, even tears."

"Well he would. If it worked on his parents, he's bound to try it on you. You know he does try it on when he's an adult too."

"I know. I let him get away with too much. But...."

"He's like your own son?"

"I suppose he's the closest thing I have to one and now he's little it's easier to think of him like that."

Jack and Sam heard the crying before they saw Daniel. Freya ran out to him. General Hammond let go of his hand and he ran to Jack throwing his arms around his neck as he bent down.

"I won't do it again, I promise. I'm so sorry." Jack rubbed his back and kissed his head. He sat down and set him on his lap. He noticed Daniel winced.

"We've had our discussion and it won't happen again, will it Daniel?"

"No sir. It won't," Daniel answered quickly. No way was it going to happen again. "Can we go home?"

"Sure buddy." Sam picked Freya up and carried her out to the truck. Daniel wouldn't let go of Jack.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Lifetime Part 11

Daniel ran into his bedroom as soon as Jack opened the front door. He hadn't spoken a word on the way home. There was definitely something wrong. Jack went to the door and knocked," Danny, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. Can I come in?" He heard a soft no but continued to talk to Daniel," Please Danny."

"Come in then."

Jack opened the door, Daniel was lying across the bed. He sat down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he cried even harder.

Jack lifted him up into his arms," What are you sorry about?"

"I lied."

"About?" Jack was not going to let him off easily.

"I didn't get lost. I just didn't want to leave the Museum. I hid from the security guards."

"Oh Danny. You're going to have to accept that at the moment you're a child and that I have to look after you. I know you hate taking orders but you're going to have to learn. You just can't behave as if you're an adult. It's not safe for you to run off." This set him off crying even more.

"I hate this." He pointed at his small body. "General Hammond sm...smacked me. Just as if I was a naughty little kid."

"He did?" Daniel nodded. Jack was glad he didn't have to, he didn't think he'd ever be able to smack Daniel. The young Daniel had not had an easy life in foster care and he wanted to make this experience as enjoyable as he could. "Then I hope you won't do something like that again."

Daniel shook his head. "Do you hate me?"

"NO! I could never hate you."

"I love you," Daniel said softly.

Jack hadn't expected that. He looked down at the small boy curled up on his lap and said, "I love you too, Buddy." He held onto him until he fell asleep.

He put Daniel to bed then he picked up the phone and dialled Fraiser's number. "Hi, Janet. I just need to ask you something."

"Go ahead Colonel."

"It's Danny. He acts like a little kid some times and others he's like he used to be. It's very confusing for him."

"I think it's his brain's way of coping with what's happened to him. If you're at all worried bring him in and I'll have a look at him."

"Thanks doc. It's just I worry about him." He set the phone down.

Early the next morning Daniel woke up after having a horrible dream. He hadn't told anyone about them. Lots of his memories came back to him in his sleep and sometimes they frightened him. He got up and went to Jack's door. He felt such a baby coming through but Jack didn't seem to mind. Jack 's cover lifted and he ran over and got under. The next thing he knew the bright light was shining through the window and Jack was already up having a shower. He snuggled under the covers.

He heard Jack go through to the kitchen. Soon after he could smell pancakes and he couldn't stay in bed any longer. "Thought that would get you up," Jack said as he went through.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay but a milky one." Daniel pouted.

"I can just as easily give you milk."

"No, milky is fine."

"I thought we could go visit Catherine and Ernest today."

"But.."

"It's okay they already know about you."

"Can Freya come?"

"I'm sure they won't mind. Let's get a bath ready for you. You were too tired last night."

Jack put plenty of bubbles in it for Daniel. He also set in a rubber duck and a couple of boats. "Where'd you get these Jack?"

"I found them," he said going a bit red.

"You play with these in your bath. Sam's right about you, you are a big kid."

"I think I need to have words with Carter about respect for a senior officer." Daniel giggled. Jack loved the sound. It didn't take long to get him ready. Now remember no more adventures. I've got enough grey hairs as it is."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Lifetime Part 12

The nightmare that night made him wake up crying. He had seen his parents being killed again. It was awful, all the feelings of that day came rushing back.

He thought back to that day again. He'd been playing up all day and his parents were not pleased with him, he'd been bored and they were angry with him. That was why he blamed himself for their deaths. Maybe if he hadn't made them lose their concentration the accident wouldn't have happened. He should have done as he was told. They'd told him they were going to be busy all day and he was to sit quietly and read. He'd wanted to go to the fair that he had seen advertised at the hotel. He'd begged, whined and pleaded with them but they'd said no. He wished he could go back and change what had happened.

He pushed his hand down the bed, oh god he was wet, he'd wet himself. He got up and took off his pyjamas. He stripped the bed and carried everything through to the laundry room. He put them in the machine and turned it on.

Jack woke to the sound of the machine. He jumped out of bed. Who the hell had turned on the washing machine at this time in the morning? He turned to look at the clock. 3 in the morning. He went through to the laundry room. Danny was sitting on the floor. "Danny, get up son. You must be freezing. Where are your pyjamas?" Daniel pointed at the machine.

"I wet myself," he said crying.

Jack lifted him up," You're cold. You should have come through to me, I'd have done this."

"I didn't want to disturb you. It was my fault."

"Let's get you washed and back into bed."

"I can do it."

"I know you can but I want to." He took Daniel to the bathroom and ran a bath. He wrapped a towel round the shivering boy. When the bath was ready he lowered Daniel into the warm water. Daniel was still crying quietly. He knew he was embarrassed. "It's okay buddy. Really. I won't tell anyone."

He dried him and put on clean pyjamas. "Let's go. You need some sleep." He carried him through to his room and set him in the bed. Jack realised that Daniel was getting heavier now. He must be nearly 8 years old. Maybe that was what was wrong.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"No!" Daniel replied.

"I think you need to. Is it about your mum and dad?" Daniel said nothing. "It's okay to feel sad that they're not here. I miss Charlie."

"I know," he said quietly. "I've been having bad dreams."

"You should have told me."

"I'm an adult Jack. They shouldn't frighten me like this. I've lived through these memories before."

"Danny you're eight. And when you're eight accidents like wetting the bed happen. What was the dream about?"

"It reminded me of something."

"What Danny?" he asked in a voice that brooked no refusal.

"My parents." Then he started to cry again. "It was my fault, it happened."

"Danny it wasn't your fault."

"It was. I'd been pestering them all day. They were working and I wanted to go to a fair. Since we'd arrived in New York all we'd done was be at the Museum. I just wanted one day to go to the fair. They told me to go and sit down and do as I was told. Daddy smacked me, it was the only time he ever had."

"You were a child Danny, of course you wanted to do something else."

"But I.."

"What?"

"I just wanted them to think of me for once, not their work. I should have done as I was told. I answered mummy back and she came out and made me sit on a chair and she told me not to move. She said I needed to learn patience. That was when I wished...." he stopped .

"What did you wish?"

"I...." he started to cry again.

"Come on Danny you can tell me anything."

"I wished for another mum and dad. Ones that would listen to me and play with me. I didn't mean it though......" he cried even more. Jack hugged him to him.

"Oh Danny." He kissed his head. "Of course you didn't." He held him close. "And you know you can't cause accidents just by wishing for them. It was an accident Danny. One of the links on the chin lifting the stone had a flaw in it. The weight of the stone made it crack and the stone fell."

"How do you know?"

"I read the report. You couldn't have done anything to help them. The men that were there helping them couldn't do anything either. It happened too fast."

"I just wish I could have that day back and I could be with them and be what they wanted."

You should have been their priority Danny Jack thought. They should have been taking you to the park and playing with you. Parents were so stupid sometimes, they always thought there was plenty of time. He'd found to his cost that that wasn't true. A wave of longing for Charlie made him hold Danny even closer. He'd met Nicholas Ballard, Danny's grandfather, and thought he was a stupid man for putting his work before Danny but now he realised that Danny's parents had been much the same. He was not going to make the same mistake, he was going to make sure Danny enjoyed this childhood.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Lifetime Part 13

Warnings: None just now.

Jack woke up later that morning. Daniel was curled into his side. He tried to move off the bed but every time Daniel's fist grabbed hold of his t shirt tighter. Eventually he had to wake him up. Daniel rubbed his eyes and looked up at Jack in disgust. "You woke me up."

" I need to go to the toilet, Danny."

"Then go I'm not stopping you." He turned round and went back to sleep. Brat Jack thought smiling.

By the time Daniel got up Jack had finished his breakfast and was sitting out on his porch drinking a cup of coffee. Daniel sniffed deeply. "You can have 1 cup of milky coffee and that's your limit for today."

"Ah Jack," Daniel looked ready to argue. Jack held up his finger in front of Daniel's nose. "It's not you that'll get his head bitten off by a certain doctor. You'll just put on that innocent big blue eyed look and the ton of bricks will fall on my head."

"If you don't tell her I won't."

"One cup," Jack emphasised. "If Catherine decides to let you have one that's her problem." Daniel smiled trust jack to beat Fraiser's rules.

After breakfast they took Freya out for a short walk. She was getting better at walking on her leash except when she decided to chase something. Daniel loved it when she pounced on a leaf or tried to catch an insect flying by.

They put Freya in her basket and put her in the truck. Then they set off for Catherine and Ernest's. Daniel hadn't seen them for a month or two. Jack had already called them and told them about his transformation. Jack let him ring the bell on the house. He'd never noticed before the fun there was in ringing a bell. He kept it pressed down until Catherine answered.

She came to the door pulling off her apron. "Oh my god, it's true," she said. She took Daniel into her arms and kissed his head.

"But I phoned and told you," Jack said puzzled.

"I thought it was one of your weird jokes," Catherine said. "Well you can't blame me, can you?" Daniel snorted.

"It's okay Catherine it's tempry." He tried to say the word again but he just couldn't get it right. She smiled at him. "I'm still me just a little smaller."

"When will you grow up again?"

"He grows a year a day."

"My goodness. How did that happen? Jack are you not taking care of him properly," she accused.

"What? I wasn't with him. I left him in Sam's care. And anyway he agreed to this."

"I didn't really understand what was going to happen," Daniel said.

"Hopefully you've learnt a lesson from this, both of you." Why can I never win, Jack thought. He saw Daniel smirk.

"Come in," Ernest called from the living room.

They walked in, Ernest had brought through a tray of sandwiches, cake and coffee. "I'll need to get some juice for the boy," Ernest said. "Is Daniel not coming?" Jack made to answer but Catherine stopped him.

"He still gets a bit confused. I'll tell him this is a nephew of yours called Danny. It'll be easier for him to understand."

Daniel kept looking longingly at the coffee but it seemed Janet was not the only person who thought children shouldn't have coffee. Catherine asked what they had been doing and Jack told her about all the planets they'd visited.

"Can I take Freya out to the garden?" Daniel asked.

"Of course. Off you go."

Daniel put her leash on and lead her out. Once he made sure the garden was secure he let her off. "Hey," a voice called from the top of the fence. "Who are you?"

Daniel looked round. A boy of about his age was looking over at him. "I'm Danny. I'm visiting Catherine and Ernest."

"Haven't seen you before."

"No. What's your name?"

"Davey. Can I come over and play with your dog?"

"Sure." The boy jumped down.

"What kind of dog is she?"

"A spaniel," Daniel said. "Jack bought her for me."

"You call your dad, Jack?"

"He's not my dad, he just looks after me."

"Lucky you. My dad's always moaning about something. You'd think I got in trouble deliberately."

"What's your Jack like?"

"He's okay."

"Want to go to the park.? Bring the dog."

"I'll have to ..."

"Don't tell me you've got to ask first. What a wimp."

"I don't. It's just he worries."

"It's just down the road. Come on. Your dog'll like it."

Daniel took a look back at the house and said," Okay." After all he was an adult and Jack hadn't said he had to stay in the garden.

Davey climbed onto the back fence and leaned down to get Freya. Then he helped Daniel get up. They jumped off the other side. This was like being on a mission, Daniel thought. If he could handle going to another planet he could go to a park. Davey lead him down a dirt path. "There's the swings, come on." They ran towards them. Daniel tied Freya to the seat and went on the swings.

Then Davey took him to the pond. It was quite large and there were lots of ducks on it. Freya barked. Davey lead him to some bushes and they hid. "Why are we doing this?" Daniel asked.

"Look, see those girls, they go to my school. They're horrible." He picked up a big stone.

"You can't hurt them," Daniel said.

"Here." He handed Daniel another one. "Do what I do." He threw the stone up in the air and it landed in the water just beside them. A splash of water hit them. Daniel's stone did the same thing. They hid behind the bush trying not to laugh as the girls looked round trying to see who had thrown the stones. They kept hidden until the girls left.

"Good shot," Davey said. "Come on."

They went towards the exit of the park. "Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"Going to show you another trick. It's called ring the bell and run. Ever played it?"

"No." Daniel knew playing the tricks was wrong but he couldn't help enjoying himself and he had a new friend.

"This way." He lead Daniel back to the front of the street where Catherine lived. Hide there and watch, then it's your turn."

Davey went up to a house rang the bell and then ran and hid behind a tree. A woman came to the door and looked all around. Davey made his way back to Daniel. "Your turn."

Daniel wasn't sure but he didn't want to let his new friend think he was too scared to do it. He handed Freya's leash to Davey and then made his way to another house. He pressed his finger to the bell and when he heard feet coming towards the door he ran. His heart was pounding as he just made it to the tree as the door opened. This time it was an old man. "I know it's you kids. Just wait till I get my hands on you. I'm calling the police," he shouted. He banged the door shut.

Daniel made his way back to Davey. "We'd better go before the police arrive," he said.

"He never calls them. Don't worry." They made their way to the front of Catherine's house. "Dare you," Davey said.

Well what could Daniel do? He gave Freya to Davey and went to the door. He rang the bell and ran. Jack was at the door very quickly. He looked all round. Daniel heard Catherine say, "The kids do that all the time. Just shut the door. Dinner's nearly ready." Jack took another look round and went inside.

Daniel ran to Davey, "I'd best go. Catherine said dinner's ready. Can you help me get back?"

"Sure. Come on. We can go through my garden."

He was just helping Daniel over the fence when Jack appeared at the back door. "Where have you been?"

"Playing with Davey, Jack." Jack smiled. He was glad Daniel had a friend to play with. It was a shame he was growing so quickly he couldn't make new friends and keep them.

"Want to come eat with us, Davey?"

"Great."

"Best ask your mum first."

"She won't mind," Davey said. "She's watching TV."

"Ask first."

He came round to the front door five minutes later," Mum says it's alright."

"Good come in."

After eating Jack took the two boys to the park. They had a soccer ball and he played kick about with them. Freya loved chasing the ball. Daniel had a great time. After Davey went home Daniel said," I never had a friend at that age. We moved so much. And when I was in foster care no one wanted to be your friend because you were never in the same place for very long."

"I'm sorry Danny, it must have been hard." Daniel shrugged his shoulders.

"It was all I knew and some places weren't too bad. I stayed with a teacher and his wife, they were really nice, wanted to adopt me but Nick wouldn't let them and then Mr. Carson became ill and I had to move."

Jack put his arm round Daniel's shoulders. "Well you've got family now. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." He snuggled into Jack's arms and fell asleep.

"He's really happy with you Jack. I'm glad," Catherine said.

"He's an easy kid to love."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Lifetime Part 14

Daniel had loved his time at Catherine's. He'd never had that kind of fun before or a friend like Davey before. Pity he couldn't see him again but that was out of the question. By tomorrow he'd be 9 years old and wouldn't be able to go back to Catherine's.

Mind you that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun at home. Jack was tired when they got back to the house and had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Now was the time to have some more fun. He slipped his shoes on and went out. Freya was asleep in her basket.

He went down to the end of the street, he couldn't see any other children so he made his way to the park. There were lots of them playing soccer. He'd played before when he was an adult and had been at Cambridge University. One of the players had said he was good. He went over to watch.

"You want to play?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes." He ran on to the pitch. He was having a great time. He managed to score two goals before the boy who owned the ball had to go home for his tea.

Tea," Daniel thought. He'd better get home quickly before Jack woke up. He ran all the way home and let himself into the house. He had no idea how long he had been away.

"And just where have you been?" a voice said.

Oh oh! Daniel thought. Caught. "I went for a walk."

"Where?"

"To the park." he looked up at Jack , he was still angry. "I had such a great time today I just wanted to have more fun." Flattery and contrition would work he was sure of it. "I met some boys and we had a game of soccer. I didn't know the time, I'm sorry." He looked up at Jack. "I didn't mean to worry you. It's just I never got to do anything like this before. It's great Jack. I can play games and they really liked me. Thanks Jack." He threw himself into Jack's arms. "I'm having a great time thanks to you." Jack's face softened. He loved the fact Daniel was having such a good time. "And I promise I won't go out again without telling you. I just didn't think. I didn't mean to worry you. Honest."

" Alright. But make sure you don't do this again. I was worried sick. I'd better phone the base."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd been kidnapped. I phoned General Hammond and he put out an alert." He picked up the phone. "Yes sir," he said. "He's back. He went for a walk. Yes I'll tell him."

"Was he angry?" Daniel asked.

"A bit. He wants to see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I thought we were going to the zoo tomorrow."

"We are but he wants to see you before we go."

"Please Jack. You'll stay with me, won't you."

"Of course. His bark's worse than his bite you know? He's very fond of you."

He's also got a very hard hand, Daniel thought and he doesn't believe any of my excuses. He spent the rest of the night helping Jack make the tea and there were no arguments about going to bed. He needed Jack on his side when he went to Cheyenne Mountain tomorrow.

The ride to the mountain seemed to pass very quickly. Daniel was very nervous about seeing General Hammond. "Let's get something to eat," Jack said.

They made their way to the commissary. Mary, who served behind the counter made him a big batch of pancakes. None of the women could resist Daniel as an adult but as a child he was even more cute.

Sam joined them," Hear you've been having an adventure," she said to Daniel.

"I went to play in the park. It was great Sam. I played soccer. Have you ever played? Maybe when I'm grown up again we could have a game here."

"That would be great Danny. I've never played."

"I learnt when I studied in Cambridge. They play a lot of soccer in Great Britain." He turned to Jack. "Can I go to my office for a little while? I have some things I want to take home."

"No work, buddy."

"No just a couple of books I'd like to read."

"Okay I'll meet you there in 10."

He ran off.

"Sir. Daniel's different."

"What? Different? What do you mean he's different? He is 9 now. He does grow a year every day."

" No it's not that. He just seems more confident and sure of himself."

"That's a good thing though," Jack said. "Being in all those families when he was little wasn't good for his self esteem."

"It just seems unusual he should have changed after just a couple of days. Maybe we should talk to Dr. Fraiser."

"You go ahead I'll get Danny and head down after I've talked with General Hammond."

He went to Daniel's office. He was sitting on the floor reading a book. "Time to go."

Daniel looked a bit apprehensive. "You'll stay?"

"I said I would. Now come on. It'll not put him in a good mood if we're late." Daniel jumped up and followed Jack.

General Hammond was sitting at his desk when they arrived.

"Morning Jack, Danny. I see you're okay after your adventure," he said.

"I'm fiiine," he stuttered."

"Good. I've had a message from the Tok'ra. They want to come and discuss a text they've found with Dr. Jackson. They think it might be written in Ancient." Daniel brightened up at hearing this.

"Wow. I can't wait to see it."

"Jacob is going to be coming in a couple of days. It was found on a planet without a Stargate."

"That's odd," Daniel said.

"That's what the Tok'ra thought. They want you to have a look at it."

"I can't wait."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Lifetime Part 15

Author: Stroma

Warnings: None just now.

Daniel was all ready to leave so that they could get to the zoo in plenty of time. "Come on Jack."

"I'm coming you know I do have some paperwork to do."

"Take it home with you, you can do it tonight."

"Yes, mini General," Jack answered laughing.

"Very funny Jack."

As they were about to leave General Hammond came into Jack's office, "Daniel I don't want to hear that you've been wandering off again. I don't want to have to put airmen on alert just because you decide to go AWOL."

"I won't General. I'll be lucky to get there if Jack doesn't pull his finger out."

"Daniel!" General Hammond said. "That's no way to talk."

"Daniel put his head down, "Sorry!"

"Let's go kiddo."

They made it to the surface and were on their way to the zoo in no time.

Meanwhile Sam had gone to see Janet. "I'm concerned Janet, Daniel seems to be changing as he's getting older. He's much more confident and seems more sure of his actions. I'm positive he wasn't like that before. He's talked to me about his childhood and he was a very quiet boy who didn't have a lot of self confidence especially with other people. I'm worried this experience is going to change him into a completely different person."

"He's certainly more confident around people but isn't that a good thing?"

"Not if it changes who he is. I don't want him to change completely."

"I don't think he will. After all he's going to be an adult in another 9 days. I doubt he will change too much. He's certainly got the Colonel wrapped around his finger. I never thought Jack had that much patience not even with a grown up Daniel but he's great with him."

"You mean he gets away with murder," Sam said.

"Well a little spoiling won't do him any harm."

"I think Jack's trying to give him a part of the childhood he didn't get," Sam said.

"If one person deserves that it's Daniel. I doubt a bit of spoiling will turn him into a monster."

"No! I just wanted to check with you."

"Daniel is very lucky to have a friend like you."

Jack had managed to park the truck and they were walking along to the zoo entrance. Daniel was almost bouncing. "This is great, I haven't been to a zoo for years. Do you think they'll have lots of animals from Egypt?"

"I'm sure they will. Now let me get my money out so I can pay and don't wander off." Daniel rolled his eyes. "I saw that."

"No you didn't Jack unless you've got eyes in the back of your head."

"You never know, with you around that should come as standard. Maybe I could get Janet to transplant a couple in my head."

"Very funny, it's not as if I mean to wander off, It's just I find things interesting."

"Well don't find anything too interesting today. My hair can't take any more of it. Grey I can just about live with, bald I don't want."

"I'm not that bad." Daniel pouted.

"Lets' go." Daniel looked longingly at the shop. "When we come back. Now where do you want to start?"

"The giraffes."

They made their way to the giraffes, a queue of children were waiting to feed them. Jack could see that Daniel really wanted to do this. "I'd like to feed them, is it okay if we wait?"

"Yes, if you want to." Daniel couldn't restrain himself when they got to the beginning of the queue. "Look at their long tongue, Jack."

"Imagine that licking your face."

"Yuk."

The lions were next and then the elephants. Daniel's preference was for animals from Africa. Jack could understand why. It was the only place he had felt at home until he went to Abydos.

"Can we go on the Mountaineer Sky Ride? It goes right up to the Summit. You can see the whole of Colorado Springs from there."

"If that's what you want."

They were soon on their way to the summit. Daniel spent the whole time pointing out animals they were going over or places he could see in the distance. Soon they were standing at the top. "This is awesome," Daniel said. Jack almost laughed. Daniel seemed to be picking up some new language. "Jack, a climbing wall, can we try it?"

"Sure."

Daniel was like a monkey climbing up very quickly. He got to the top before Jack. "Jack, see me," he shouted.

"I see you, just keep back from the edge."

"My dad's a worrier," he heard him say to the boy standing next to him.

"Mine's the same, what do they think we're going to do, throw ourselves off."

"Mark, stand back," Daniel heard a man beside Jack shout.

"That's mine," Mark said. "Look over there, we can abseil down and come up again."

"Great, it'll take them that long to get up." Both boys ran over and were put in harnesses.

"Weeeeeeee," they screamed as they abseiled down the wall. The men at the top had a good grip on their ropes but Jack nearly fell off the wall as he saw Daniel rush past him.

He watched as Daniel climbed up again and stopped beside him. "That was fun Jack, I'm going to do it again."

"No you're not, you're going to wait at the top until I get there." Daniel made to move away. "I mean it Daniel."

"Okay, Jack. No need to fuss."

Daniel stood at the top with Mark. His father wasn't happy either. Daniel had to listen to a lecture about being careful and how they would explain things to Janet if he fell and hurt himself. Daniel thought Jack was just overreacting.

He waved to Mark as he made his way down a lot slower this time.

They went back down on the Mountaineer Sky Ride. "Let's go to the Grizzly Grill and get something to eat," Jack suggested. Where does Danny get all the energy he thought? At work he could barely get him to leave his office unless it was to go on a mission.

Daniel devoured more food in one sitting than Jack had seen him eat in a whole week. "I'm a growing boy you know," Daniel quipped.

"You certainly are."

From being reluctant to do child's things Daniel seemed to have fully embraced his child side. He ran to the big playground beside the Grizzly Grill and played with all the children there. Jack was so pleased he had brought him here.

Jack let out a loud whistle and Daniel ran to him," Yes, Jack?"

"Time to go buddy."

"No! I'm having a great time. Please just a little longer?"

Jack just couldn't resist those eyes. "Alright but 15 minutes or we won't have time to go to the shop."

"Okay," Daniel shouted running off.

Half an hour later and Daniel was still climbing nets and sliding down chutes.

"Daniel, time to go," Jack shouted.

"Please."

"Now."

Daniel said goodbye and ran to Jack. "I was having fun."

"I know but we have to go. Sam and Teal'c are coming round for dinner. Sam's bringing Freya back."

They went into the gift shop. Daniel spent ages looking at all the things. He picked some pens and pencils.

On the way home Daniel fell fast asleep in the truck. Jack carried him in and set him on the settee.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"I promise you'll enjoy it," Jack said reassuringly. He was determined to get Daniel to at least try this.

"But I've never skated before, Jack," he replied nervously.

"You'll pick it up quickly, you're a fast learner. I promise if you don't like it we'll leave and do something else."

"You promise?" Danny asked.

"Ever known me to break a promise?"

"Well there was that time...."

"Daniel!" he said laughing.

"Are Sam and Teal'c coming?"

"No they're busy. My company not good enough for you?" he said pretending to be hurt.

"That's not what I mean," he said trying to explain and then noticed Jack was smiling. "Very funny Jack! It's just Sam and Teal'c let me drink coffee and eat lots of chocolate."

"Nice try kiddo."

"It's true. They like me you know?"

"Yes but there also frightened of a certain doctor we all know and they wouldn't dare."

"Maybe it's just you that's the coward Jack." He walked quickly out to the truck.

"Smart ass."

They drove quickly to the nearest ice rink. Jack had skated since he was a kid but Daniel had never tried. The last time Jack had been was when Charlie was alive so coming here was bringing back memories but not unpleasant ones. Charlie had been his father's son, he loved anything sporty. He picked up their skates and went to sit beside Daniel. He had grown again and was about 12 or 13.

Daniel really wasn't looking forward to this, he'd never been good at sports, the boy no one wanted in their team. Jack helped him put on his skates and then stand up. I can barely stand on solid ground how am I going to skate, Daniel thought. He almost asked to stop but then saw the look on Jack's face. He knew the older man was looking forward to teaching him how to skate, the least he could do was try.

At first he held tightly on to Jack's arm but then gradually he gained in confidence and was able to let go. Jack talked him through how to move his feet. He was actually beginning to enjoy himself. "Let me try on my own," he asked Jack.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Daniel took off going round and round on his own. He built up speed as he went round. He fell a couple of times but Jack could see he was a natural.

A group of boys at the other end of the rink were watching him go round, Jack kept an eye on them. He knew Daniel had been badly bullied when he had been younger and he was not going to let that happen again. The boys went over to Danny and he joined them skating round the rink. He waved to Jack as he went past him.

"You're good," one of the boy's said.

"Ya think so?" Daniel asked "I've never been on skates before."

"Never? Where'd you live, Timbuktu?"

"Near Cairo actually," Daniel said.

"Don't have much ice there. I bet," the other boy said.

"No. Just lots and lots of sand."

"I'm George Wilson," he held out his hand and Daniel shook it.

"Danny Jackson."

"You with your dad?"

"I'm with him," he pointed to Jack.

"That's Jack O'Neill, my dad works with him."

"I'm staying with him just now."

"I live just down the street from you. Haven't seen you out."

"I've just moved here. My dad was a friend of the Colonel's."

"You need to get yourself some new clothes. Those ones are for geeks," a smaller boy said.

Daniel blushed.

"Leave him alone," one of the other boys said. "My younger brother just opens his mouth and puts his foot right in."

"But he doesn't want to go to school like that."

"Where would I get them?" Daniel really wanted to fit in and he could afford to spend money on clothes.

"Try Zumiez, it has lots of clothes for skateboarders and bladers."

"Want to come to my house later, we're having pizza and then going blading in the park?"

"I don't have any blades."

"You can use my brother's. My name's Todd Chalmers and that's Mickey, my big mouthed little brother." The rest of the boys introduced themselves. Most of them had parents who worked at the Mountain.

"Okay, I'll come. What time?"

"7."

They skated around again, "Want to go for a burger?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, I'll just ask Jack for some money." He skated over to Jack.

"Can I have some money to go for a burger? They've asked me to go with them. Please?"

Jack couldn't resist those pleading eyes. "Okay but first I need to know who they are."

"Ah Jack!" Danny protested. "I'm not a kid." However he could see that Jack was not going to change his mind, "Their fathers work at the mountain. George's dad is Major Wilson and Todd's dad is Major Chalmer's."

"Okay you can go, I'll wait here. You've got 40 minutes then I come looking."

"Thanks Jack." He threw his arms round jack and then skated off. "You're great."

Flattery will get you everything, Jack thought. He knew some of his colleagues thought he was too soft on Daniel but he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the kid. He wanted him to enjoy himself. He watched them head off to the cafe.

Daniel loved being with the group of boys and was determined he was going to Todd's that night. He was also going to get new clothes. After eating they headed back to the rink. He waved to Jack when he got back. They all skated round the rink again. They were playing tig. Then they all started to leave.

Daniel skated over to Jack," Can we get some more clothes? They told me about a great shop. These are old fashioned."

"Did they tell you where you could get the right clothes?"

"Yes, a place called Zumiez."

"You're only going to be this size for a short time, I don't think you need any more."

"Please. These clothes are for geeks." Jack almost laughed at Daniel saying that but he really couldn't see any harm in him getting some more clothes."

They drove to the shop. Danny was like a starving man in a food shop. He grabbed lots of different t shirts and jeans. Jack eventually got him to pick 3 shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans. One t shirt had "I don't follow. I stand and lead". Jack thought the first part was very appropriate. One had a huge alien's head not unlike Thor on it. The other had a huge skull and cross bones on it. My God the Daniel he knew wouldn't be seen dead in these, Jack thought.

Daniel went off to try them on. Jack almost asked him to pull his jeans up when he saw them. He had no idea what was keeping them up. Daniel looked like a typical teenager. Then he picked up a pair of trainers.

"Finished?"

"Yes. I'm going to wear these home. What do you think?" What could he say, he never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever see Dr. Daniel Jackson dressed like this. He had to get a picture of this. He had no idea what General Hammond would say. This was a different Daniel Jackson, there was less of the adult one and more of the rebellious teenager.

"They're different."

"Good."

That wasn't what Jack expected him to say.

"If you'd liked them, they weren't the right clothes. Todd says we shouldn't wear what adults like."

I should have a word with that young man Jack thought.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Lifetime Part 17

by Stroma

Warnings : A couple of swats in this chapter. If you don't like don't read please.

They set off for Cheyenne Mountain," I want an iPod," Daniel stated.

"A what?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "An iPod, it's for putting music on so I can listen to it at work while I'm working." Music what next Jack thought. "Sam can download it for me." Daniel slouched down in the seat looking every inch the teenager.

When they arrived Jack could feel all the airmen's eyes on them as they walked along the corridors.

"We could have stopped and got an iPod on the way here, you know," Daniel complained.

"You couldn't listen to that at the same time. We're here to meet the Tok'ra Danny."

"I know, I'm not stupid." Jack couldn't believe the change in Daniel. This was not the same boy he had been just the day before. Unfortunately Jack had had no experience of a teenaged Charlie so had nothing to compare his behaviour with.

"Are you going to change?"

"No. I'm comfortable as I am." Jack went into the locker room and got into his BDUs. Daniel sat on the bench waiting for him.

"Daniel Jackson it is good to see you again," Teal'c said entering the room.

"Like my new clothes T?"

"They are not your usual style."

"Those were for geeks T," Daniel answered. "These are cool."

Teal'c's eyebrow went up but his face barely changed expression.

"What time are the Tok'ra coming?" Jack asked.

"They will be here shortly, O'Neill. The General is waiting in the briefing room."

"Best go then. Come on Danny and cut out the attitude. I don't think the General will appreciate it."

Daniel looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Sam did a double take when she saw Daniel. She looked at Jack who just shook his head. General Hammond and Jacob were sitting at the table.

"General, Jacob," Jack said.

"Daniel?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Did Sam explain about Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I just didn't expect ..... How old are you now?" Jacob stuttered.

"Thirteen. I still have all my memories it's just my body that's changed. I'll take the tablet down to my office." He went to pick it up.

"Daniel I need to stay with you. Our leaders want it well protected."

"What do you think I was going to do with it? Eat it?" Daniel answered sarcastically.

"Daniel!" General Hammond said angrily. That young man had spent too much time around Jack O'Neill he thought. "Apologise!" Daniel looked as if he was going to argue but he remembered the last talk he had had with the General. "Now!"

"Sorry."

Jacob went to his office with him and Teal'c went too. "Jack my office," General Hammond said. He sat behind his desk. "Sit Jack. What is wrong with that boy?"

"He's a teenager sir. Goes with the hormones I believe."

"He's downright rude. And those clothes?"

"We bought them earlier. He met some boys at the rink and they made a remark about his clothes . He just wants to fit in."

"Thank God it's only for a few days. He's developing quite an attitude Jack. You shouldn't let him get away with that. He needs some rules."

"Sir, he didn't have much of a childhood first time round I just want him to enjoy it this time."

"I won't have him speaking like that Jack."

"I'll talk to him."

"Good."

Daniel was sitting at his desk looking at the rubbings he had made of the tablet. They had also taken lots of pictures of it. He had one of his dictionaries sitting beside it. However he could barely concentrate on it. All he could think about was how he was going to get to Todd's that night.

"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c said.

"What?"

"You seem preoccupied."

"It's a difficult text T." He looked at it again. He'd better work on it. He managed to translate some of the words.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked. "Our linguists were sceptical about its authenticity but I thought I'd let you have a look at it."

"It's very puzzling, Jacob. It tells of a weapon that is so powerful it was hidden away to protect themselves and others. It could be a trap that the Go'auld have set. They know how desperate we are to find a weapon but what if it is true we don't want it to fall into their hands. If we can find a gate address."

"Time to go home Danny," Jack said. Daniel made to protest he knew if he didn't Jack would smell a rat. "No. You can finish tomorrow. Let some of your team have a look. Do them good to practise their Ancient."

"Jack you know I'm the only one that can do this."

"Well about time you taught them how. Get your stuff."

Daniel picked up his laptop," Daniel!"

"Jack!"

"Leave it."

"Bossy Colonel. I am older than I look you know."

"Go." This was all going to plan, Daniel thought. Jack didn't suspect anything.

They arrived home at 6.45pm. Now all he had to do was get out.

"I'll make us something to eat," Jack called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Daniel opened the front door and ran for the truck. He hid behind it and watched to make sure Jack hadn't seen him. Then he ran down the road.

He made it to Todd's house and knocked on the door.

"Danny, come in," Todd said. "You know everyone here. Great gear." Daniel blushed. Todd had four large pizzas sitting on the table," Help yourself." Daniel was hungry. He also had a soda.

Todd handed him a pair of blades. "Try these." Daniel tried them on.

"They're just my size, thanks."

They soon finished and headed out to the park. Daniel soon managed to find his balance and was blading as well as some of the others. Some of the boys were doing stunts. Daniel really wanted to try them.

"Best take it easy," Todd said. "You don't want to break anything." Daniel wondered how quickly his arm or leg would heal if he broke it. He didn't realise how late it was until one of the boys said he had to go home. He looked at his watch. Ten o'clock. "You got to be home?" Todd asked.

"No! Jack lets me stay out." He was sure Jack wouldn't mind.

"Wonder what all the lights are about?" one of the boy's said. "They look like Marines over there."

Daniel's face went white. Of course Jack would call the Marines, he'd think someone had taken him. He had to get away. He made to skate off.

"Just where do you think you are going?" a voice said. Jack stood at the edge of the park his hands on his hips. "Well?" The other boys all went away very quickly.

Daniel didn't know what to do, "I ...."

"Take those things off."

"I haven't got my shoes, they're at Todd's." Daniel had never seen Jack this annoyed. He could almost see the steam coming out of his ears like it did on cartoon characters. He wanted to laugh but one look at Jack's face and he didn't.

"Let's go." He grabbed his arm and practically dragged him to Todd's house. They could hear Todd's father shouting at him in the house. Jack knocked at the door. Daniel sat on the step and took them off.

"Colonel," Major Chalmers said.

"Major, it seems Daniel left his shoes here." Todd looked at Daniel.

"Sorry," Daniel said.

"And why are you sorry? My son knows not to be out this late on a school night. He was supposed to be looking after his little brother. This is not your fault," Major Chalmers said. "And he won't be going out for quite a while."

Daniel put his shoes on. "Let's go," Jack said.

All the lights were on at Jack's house. Daniel was hugged as soon as he walked in the door. "Thank God you're alright. We thought you'd been kidnapped." She kissed his head.

"You are alright, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes. I was just playing," he answered angrily. The very hard swat to his backside almost took his breath away. "Ow!"

"You're not allowed to do that," he said accusingly to Jack.

"That's just the start. Go to your room."

"No! I don't want to," he shouted back. This was so embarrassing. How was he meant to face Sam and Teal'c when he grew up.

Jack turned him round and delivered an even harder swat," I won't tell you again. If you aren't in your room by the count of five I'm going to finish that spanking right here in front of everyone. Go!"

Tears pooled in his eyes. "I hate you," he screamed.

"Well I love you and I won't have anything happen to you while I'm looking after you."

Daniel stopped," You love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do. You frightened the shit out of me when you disappeared." He pulled the boy into his arms. "Never do that again." He kissed Daniel's head. "I thought I'd lost you, Danny. I can't lose another son." He held him close. He heard the door shut as Sam and Teal'c left.

"I'm sorry Jack," he said beginning to cry.

Jack took him over to the settee and they sat down. He pulled him into his arms, Daniel's head lying on his shoulder. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. They sat that way for five more minutes, Daniel had stopped crying. "Off to bed," Jack said.

"Are you going to ..." Daniel couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. I'll be in, in a minute. We need to discuss some rules that we are both going to follow. Off you go." Daniel went to his room. Jack put his head in his hands. He felt like crying. He had thought he had lost another son and that was down to him not being firm enough. He wouldn't have let Charlie away with that behaviour so why Daniel. Well as of tomorrow that was all going to change.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Lifetime Part 18

The scream that woke Jack up had him running to Daniel's room with a gun in his hand. He stopped at the door. Daniel was standing in front of the mirror. "What the hell's wrong?" Jack asked looking around the room.

"This!" Daniel pointed to the reflection in the mirror.

Jack looked," What? You look just fine Danny."

"I haven't grown."

Jack shook his head. "Maybe you didn't grow much at 14."

"Jack I haven't grown at all. I'm the same as last night."

"The growing process maybe slows down as you get older."

"They didn't say that would happen. We need to go back to the planet. I need to talk to Guidus about this."

"Hold on a minute, Danny. We can go to the mountain and see what Dr. Fraiser says first."

"I need to go back. I need to get this fixed." Jack went over and grabbed his shoulders.

"You need to calm down. Now get dressed and we'll head up to the base."

Daniel got dressed as quickly as he could. He was waiting at the truck before Jack came downstairs. "Don't I get to eat?" Jack asked but seeing the anguished look on Daniel's face he said," Okay let's go."

They drove to the base in silence. Jack had phoned General Hammond and Dr. Frasier when he'd been upstairs dressing and told them about Daniel. As soon as they got to the Infirmary Daniel was escorted away by Janet. Jack went to speak to General Hammond.

"He wants to go back to the planet," Jack said.

"Let's wait and see what Janet has to say. It may be nothing."

Jack went off to do some paper work; Janet would not allow him in when she was doing tests so he had a long wait.

Finally they were all called to the General's office. "Daniel is right, the growing process has stopped." Daniel looked down. He just knew it; he was going to be stuck as a 14 year old boy for ever. "Well the rapid growing has stopped," Janet clarified.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I have no idea."

"I told you Jack we have to go back to the planet," Daniel said.

"Just wait a minute," Jack said holding up his hand. "That is a decision we have to make."

"What?" Daniel shouted. "It's my life."

"Sit down and calm down," Jack said forcefully. Daniel looked like he might argue but managed to control himself. Arguing with Jack would just make it worse.

"Sorry!"

Jack turned to General Hammond," I think Danny is right we have to go back. We need to speak to Guidus." Daniel looked relieved.

"Very well Colonel you have a go."

They all went to the locker room to change. "Thanks Jack," Daniel said.

"You're welcome kiddo. But on this planet I'm the boss, remember that. NO wandering off or you won't like the consequences."

Daniel nodded," I won't. I just want this sorted."

They walked down the steps of the gate on PX 768 and walked towards the village. The people were all working. Jack saw Guidus and headed for him. "Good day."

"Not really," Jack said.

"You have chosen?" Guidus said.

"Chosen?" Daniel said.

"The age you want to be. The ageing has stopped."

Jack walked up to the man," You didn't mention this before."

"I..... I forgot." Jack looked at him sceptically. "I forgot about it, honestly. I hoped you would come back and I could tell you but you didn't return."

"Well we're here now. Fix this."

"I cannot." Jack looked ready to hit him. "I am sorry."

"I want to be the age I was before this happened," Daniel said.

"But you have chosen. There is nothing I can do. Your body will get older now but as the proper pace. It is what happens. All our people choose what age they wish to stop growing quickly. Some want to be babies others older."

Daniel said,"I can't be this age. I don't want to be."

"I am sorry. Once the process has stopped we cannot start it again."

"Damn!" Jack said. Daniel turned and ran. "Danny, come back," Jack shouted. Daniel kept running. "Carter, stay here. I'll get him." Jack ran off after Daniel.

Daniel ran as fast as he could. Tears ran down his face. He tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell. Jack caught up with him before he could run off again. He pulled him to him. "Calm down Danny."

"I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be this age again. It was horrible the first time. I won't be able to work at the Mountain. What will I do?" The tears started again. Jack tightened his grip on him.

"Let's sit down." He pulled him over to a fallen tree. "At least you can grow up again. You're not stuck at this age."

"Great!" Daniel said sarcastically. "I get to be a teenager all over again. How lucky!"

"Hey," Jack said. "I thought I talked to you about the sarcasm last night."

"Sorry. But Jack what can I do? Who's going to look after me?"

"Me of course. Unless you want someone else."

"You would? But what about your work?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. After all Janet's got Cassie."

"I can still translate things for the SG teams. I can work in the Archaeology and Linguistics departments."

"Sure you can. And you've got friends Danny. All those boys you were blading with. You can have fun and so can I," Jack said enthusiastically.

"I did enjoy hanging out with them," Daniel admitted.

"So being this age isn't going to be too bad then?"

"I suppose. Do you think General Hammond will let me go off world?"

"We'll see. Ready to go back?"

"Yes."

Sam was glad to see Daniel was looking happier. "Guidus has something else to tell us. It has to do with why Daniel's character has changed."

"It was designed so that the parents could see something of themselves in their new children."

"What was?" Jack asked.

"The children take on some of the characteristics of their new parents."

"See I told you it was your fault I was so sarcastic," Daniel said.

"Did you have to Carter? Now everything that's wrong with him is going to be my fault. Thanks!"

"Yes, thanks Sam," Daniel said.

"Okay kids, let's go home." He led them back to the Stargate. Life was certainly not going to be dull that was for sure, Jack thought. He wrapped his arm round Daniel's shoulders and Daniel gave him a huge smile.

The End


End file.
